


Lost

by Starcrossedfive



Series: Forgotten Season [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, db5k - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrossedfive/pseuds/Starcrossedfive





	

Or not…

Years have passed and the two groups continued on their own roads. Changmin and Yunho released albums both in Korea and Japan, working nonstop to promote their work and thanking people who helped them. Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu appeared in dramas and musicals and are planning on releasing a third JYJ album. Both Junsu and Jaejoong released solo albums, containing both lively and mellow songs and some of the songs were composed by them.

Many things have happened since that night, since they separated. Yunho decided to move on and started being a workaholic while staying beside Changmin all the time. He would do anything so his precious maknae won’t be hurt again. Both appeared on dramas too and were praised by their performances. Many recognized how much they have improved over the years and praised by how strong they got after those careless accusations made by people. They are currently working on their tenth anniversary album, again, giving the best of what they have to make it a successful release. On the other hand, the three decided to go on solo for a while, Jaejoong released a solo album which mostly contained rock songs, and almost all of it was composed by him. As the interview stated, his emotions inspired the songs and although not all of it was his experience, what he felt were put into melodies.

  
  
December 26, 2013

“Happy 10th Anniversary TVXQ!” The staff greeted the duo as they entered the rehearsal room.

“Thank you very much for your hard work.” Yunho bowed to the staff and Changmin bowed as well.

“Please continue watching over us.” He added.

They went back to their apartment to have some time alone and commemorate their anniversary just by the two of them. They bought liquors and snacks to have a simple celebration for the years they spent to achieve what they have at the moment.

“Woah. We really did it hyung. Look at us, we’re getting old and the fans are also getting older with us.” Changmin chuckled.

“You mean to say they are ahjummas already?” Yunho asked.

“No… I mean duh, people who were faithful enough stayed with us and aged with us, even though some have kids and husbands, they still support us.” 

“So you were stalking?”

“Shh. Don’t spill it, it’s a secret the two of us only know. I’ve always wanted to make sns accounts like twitter, but I’m too busy…and… well still too busy.” Changmin bit his lower lip, the mention of sns accounts rang a bell in his mind.

“Ah. Yes. We’re always going to and fro from here to Japan and then other countries.” Yunho chuckled, taking a sip of the champagne he bought. Somehow it tasted sweet but have the bitter aftertaste, he thought.

“Well… Of course I know why we don’t have those…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Changmin continued eating, he better shut his mouth now, he thought, or he will bring back those forgotten memories again.

“Let’s have a toast. To Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.” Yunho raised his glass and Changmin followed, taking a sip after.

“Why is this champagne sweet yet bitter after I tasted it?” Changmin’s brows furrowed.

“Things like that happen, Changmin-ah.” Yunho walked towards the window, his eyes taking a look at the light amount of snow falling from the sky.

“Is it snowing?” Changmin asked as he followed his hyung towards the window, somehow the other was too focused on the snow that he forgot the younger one asked a question.

“So cold…Always so cold.”  
  
  
_“Hello?”_

“Hyung! Where are you right now?” Junsu asked Jaejoong through the phone.

_“In my apartment, enjoying a nice movie when you interrupted me.”_

“Sorry.” Junsu pouted.

_“I know you’re pouting, stop it. Where’s Yoochun?”_

“Probably golfing.” Junsu laughed.

_“Ahuh. I see.”_

“It’s a joke! Tch.”

_“Hmmm…”_

“Why are you so silent?”

_“Well you just tweeted me, so I’m answering it.”_

“Oh.”

_“So where’s Yoochun?”_

“I don’t know where that forehead went. He left a message saying he’ll go out to meet someone. Probably a girl.”

_“Okay. I’m hanging up now… I’m tired.”_

“Okay. Bye.” Junsu heard the other ended the call and he released a heavy sigh he was holding for a while.

“I know why you’re so silent. I know all of it. Why can’t you be completely honest with yourself? If you can’t tell us, it’s fine. But please, stop hiding behind those smiling mask.”

“Speak for yourself duckbutt.” Yoochun interrupted.

“Where have you been? And why did you not left a notice that you’ll barge in like that.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

“Yeah right.”

“So what’s the catch?”

“He’s at it again.”

“What is?”

“He’s probably finding someone to flirt with, so he can forget everything.”

“Even if he flirts, he won’t give up himself.”

“But at the rate of his state, he will soon do it.”

“He won’t.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Hey, it’s Kim Jaejoong we’re talking about. The one who declared ages ago that he does not like it when people get too close to him, unless it’s him.”

“You think he won’t change that mentality?”

“No. Trust me. He’s just begging in a different way.”

“What way?”

“The ironic and obvious way.”  
  
“Baby…” The man cooed the blonde one sitting beside him.

“Hmmm?”

“What are you thinking?” He rested his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Okay.”

“What about you?”

“What?”

“What are you thinking about?” Jaejoong tried to open up a conversation because it’s getting more awkward each second.

“You.”

“Me?”

“I want you…”

“You want me to what?”

“To make it official…”

“Huh?”

“I know you’ve been going around trying to find a lover, although they are not yet officially yours, I want to make it clear that you’re mine.” Jaejoong sighed at the man’s statement. Too soon, he thought.

“I’ll go get some drinks.” 

Jaejoong stood up and went to the kitchen while the other eyed him. He really has the figure every girl would envy, he thought. The (creepy) man followed Jaejoong and hugged him from behind, trapping him in front of the refrigerator.

“Jaejoong…” He whispered in his ears, hands snaking from his tiny waist to his chest. Jaejoong closed his eyes to control his emotion. Too soon for this, he thought again. He bit his lips and tried clenched his fist tightly. Good thing he did not take out the bottle yet or he would’ve done something hideous.

“I want you…” He whispered again, rubbing his hands on his thighs while he gave a hungry kiss at his nape.

He turned the blonde man around and tried to steal a kiss from him, but Jaejoong avoided it. 

“If you don’t want to give your lips, I’ll have your body then.” He then started kissing his neck, his grip tightening at Jaejoong’s waist while his other hand tried to wrap the skinny leg around his waist.

“Nnn…”

“That’s right, just moan.”

“No…”

“Yes…” He pushed himself against him while trying to unbutton his partner’s pants. Although he’s hard, he can’t feel Jaejoong being aroused.

“Stop.” Jaejoong said, pushing the man away from him.

“I thought you want this?”

“When did I ever say that? No kissing on the lips, no sex and no commitment. That’s my rule.” Jaejoong snapped, fixing his blouse and pants.

“But I want you.”

“And I don’t.”

“But…”

“Don’t try me. I told you I’m looking for someone who will love me without getting too much skinship and you should have understood what I want.”

“But you should understand me too.”

“Your selfish desires? You want me to understand that?”

“I love you…” The man kneeled in front of Jaejoong, his hand caressing the knuckles of the angry beauty.

“And I realized that I don’t… It’s over now. I’m sorry.”

“You’re such a user you know that?”

“Huh?”

“You are using us, who fall in line just to be with you, to stir up issues.”

“And where did you get that bullshit?”

“I know, Jaejoong.”

“No, you don’t know anything. Now get the fuck out before I call a police.” 

The man walked away but before he closed the door, he said something.

“I hope you’re happy.” He said and then left.

That one line is all too familiar, every suitors he had said those words as he pushed them all away. But it hurts the most when he recalled that person who said those words first, that one person who cut him so deep that he’s almost drowning in his own pool of blood. Almost, the thought.

“I’m always happy, can’t you see?” Jaejoong chuckled and got himself a shot of his stored liquor.

“Can’t you see how happy I am? That I’m experiencing the freedom I’ve always wanted? Can’t you see?” Jae chugged down another shot of tequila and took out a cigarette from his packet.

“I’m free to party, to drink all I want to, to smoke until I can’t breathe anymore. I’m happy, as you wished me to be.”

“I’m so fucking happy I’m about to die!” Jaejoong threw the shot glass at the wall and stepped on the slightly used cigarette. He laughed once again but his eyes showed no joy. Tears started to fall as he recalled over and over again those words that killed him many times. The daggers that pierced him and left an ugly scar on his whole being, he remembered it all.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He must be crazy for laughing and crying at the same time.

“I’m a fucking happy bastard! Can’t you see that?!” He drank from the bottle of tequila and then threw it when it spilled on his clothes.

“Fucking useless bullshit!” he cursed, staring at the shattered pieces of glass and bottle. He continued crying until his knees gave out and he just fell there, on the kitchen floor. His shirt wet from the liquor, his eyes red from excessive crying, his voice coarse from shouting and laughing too loud.

“HAPPY FUCKING 10th ANNIVERSARY!” He screamed, punching the wall beside him. His knuckles began bleeding from too much impact on the wall.

“Hyung!” Yoochun suddenly barged in inside his apartment. He was so worried when that Face, or whatever name, called him to tell him that Jae kicked him out.

“Y…Yoochun-ah…” Jaejoong whispered, his voice too weak from crying and shouting.

“Oh shit. Jaejoong hyung!” Junsu dropped the bags he was holding and kneeled beside Jaejoong, hugging him and comforting him. 

“What happened?” Yoochun asked, he also kneeled down and brushed Jaejoong’s bangs sideways. He took out his handkerchief to wipe his hyung’s tears.

“He…He wished for me to be happy.” Jae smirked.

“Shh. It’s okay now. You won’t see him again.” Junsu said.

“No…” Jae started crying again.

“But…”

“I want to see him. “ Jaejoong whispered, snuggling closer to Junsu as he searched for warmth. Yoochun caressed his blond locks and back, whispering words of comfort.

“He wished for me to be happy… I… I know he’s happy, he’s doing well without me… While I tried to be happy, to be contented as he wanted me to be… But… I feel so empty, I feel like I’m losing my sanity every day.”

“Junsu… Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Yoochun went out of the apartment and drove off.  
  
“Fucking bastard.” He called that man named Face and told him to meet at a certain place.

After reaching the destination, he saw Face waiting for him and he approached the bastard but before he threw a punch, his phone rang and saw it was Junsu calling him.

“What?”

“J…jaejoong hyung…”

“What happened?”

“Don’t every try to punch that Face. I want to beat him up too, but Jaejoong hyung fainted.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.” He hung up his phone and continued approaching that man.

“Don’t fucking appear in front of us. I’m not afraid of beating you up in a pulp.” He warned and ran off. He must attend to his hyung’s needs first.

Yoochun reached Jaejoong’s apartment and went directly to the bedroom. He saw Junsu changing his hyung’s shirt and noticed his swollen eyes.

“You must’ve cried with him.” Yoochun chuckled.

“Stupid. You should’ve helped me carry him.”

“How is he?”

“He… He told me something before he fainted.”

“What is it?”

“He told me to dispose all his treasured clothes and accessories.”

“All of it?”

“Those which reminds him of his love.”

“Is he crazy?!”

“He wants to forget him so badly.”

“Half of his things belong to those treasured ones that he said.”

“We should help him forget if he wants to.”

“Keep them all out of his sight. Don’t burn it. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m calling him.”

“Why?”

“He needs to know what happened to Jaejoong hyung.”

“He does not care anymore, Yoochun-ah.”

“I know. But I’m just reminding him that he killed his supposed to be other-half.” Yoochun went out and dialed the number he retrieved from a source, in case he needs to call him for some matter.  
  
“H…Hello?” A slurred voice was heard from the other line.

“Yunho hyung.” Yoochu said sternly.

“Who is this?”

“Someone you know, or rather, you used to know.”

“Y…Yoochun-ah?”

“Yes. What’s up?”

“Ah… I’m sorry I’m drunk. Changmin and I celebrated our 10th anniversary. What do you want?”

“Ah… You two must be happy huh?”

“Ah… Yes. We’re so happy.”

“Glad to know. You know what, we’re living fine too.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Especially Jaejoong hyung. He has been through a lot of dates. He’s so happy.” 

Seconds passed and he heard a sigh.

“Are we going to talk about him?”

“Thank you for hurting him.” Yoochun said. He heard the other ended the call and smirked. He must be crazy for calling Yunho at this time.

Ring…

Yoochun saw the unregistered number and answered it.

“What?”

“You think I’m not hurt?”


End file.
